Magic and Mutants
by ashdemon
Summary: When a brother runs with his sister, his life changes, as well as hers. After discovering four turtles, a rat, and a group of teens, Raven is allowed to visit her brother's school with the mutated turtles. Once there, Raven changes another's life forever. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Shattered Stone

**Magic and Mutants**

Chapter 1: Shattered Stone

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is a story with a mix of TMNT, Harry Potter, and mutants. Hope you have fun.

**Disclaim: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the TMNT characters. If I did, I would boast about it.

A boy with raven black hair ran alone the sidewalk, his black and gray backpack hanging off of his left shoulder. The boy stopped two houses away from his gray house. A figure in a black cloak was heading to his front door and the boy frowned. He sprinted over to the fence that hid his back yard.

Red streams of light sped past the boy, barely missing him. The boy jumped over the fence, landing on his feet, and he scrambled to his back door, his backpack left next to the fence.

Just as the boy opened the back door, the sound of splitting wood met his ears. The boy ran through the kitchen over to the stairs that separated the kitchen and living room.

"Give me the stone," an icy voice said. The boy's navy blue eyes narrowed and he went to the door under the stairs.

"You will never get your hands on the stone," the boy's mother said. The boy froze. "Never."

"Fine," the icy voice said. The boy ran into the room behind the door under the stairs just as the icy voice said advada kavarda. The boy's back was against the door and his eyes were closed as the boy's mother's scream rang through the house. As the boy slowly opened his eyes, a baby began to cry.

"It's ok Raven," the boy said to the baby girl that was crying. The baby stopped crying and looked at her older brother with her big silver eyes when she heard her name. The boy walked over to Raven's crib and picked her up. "Everything will turn out right."

"Shadow," the 1 year old said, rapping her arms around the boy's neck.

"There's my baby sister," the boy said, running his left hand along Raven's raven black hair. Raven pulled back and pointed to the wall next to her crib.

"Or," Raven said. "Out."

Shadow frowned at this but he trusted his little sister. He walked over to the wall that Raven had pointed at. He placed his hand on the wall and leaned against it. The wall shifted underneath Shadow's weight and it revealed steep stairs.

"Nice call Raven," Shadow said, heading down the stairs after he had shut the hidden door behind him. "Be careful."

Shadow placed Raven next to his foot on the stairs. Raven's left hand went to the wall next to her and her right hand was clenching Shadow's pant leg. Shadow stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight.

_Thank god I always carry a keychain flashlight and that my sister knows how to walk already, _Shadow told himself as he turned on his flashlight.

"Come on Raven," Shadow said, heading down the stairs. Raven's hand never left Shadow's pant leg or the wall. When her hand brushed something on the wall, she let go of Shadow's pant leg and she tried to see what she had brushed. Shadow looked back at his sister when he didn't feel the tug anymore and shined the mini flashlight at the direction Raven was in. "Raven?"

"Bu'on," Raven said, looking at her brother and pointing to the wall. "Pus."

"Hu?" Shadow asked, walking over to his sister and kneeling. He watched as Raven tried to push the wall.

"Pus," she said, getting frustrated.

"Ok," Shadow said and Raven moved behind her brother. Shadow placed his hand on the spot that Raven had been pushing at. There was a low rumble and the wall under Shadow's hand trembled. All of the sudden, it gave away and turned into rumble. Raven walked through the hole and Shadow crawled through the hole.

"That was new," Shadow said, brushing dust off of his shirt and turning to the hole. "Repairo."

The hole mended itself and the ruble disappeared.

"Lumos," Shadow said and the end of his wand lit up. Cursing under his breath that he was using magic under age, he hurried after his sister. Raven stumbled every now and then but she kept going. She stopped at a door at the end of the hidden hallway and looked up at her brother.

"'one 'ere," Raven said, pointing at the door. Shadow opened the door, shrugging his shoulders and gawked at the room in front of him. Raven went in but Shadow stayed frozen at the spot. The room was no bigger that a restroom but it was amazing. There were carvings that pulled at something in the back of Shadow's mind. Shadow took a step farther into the room and a light appeared underneath his feet.

"'ood," Raven said, light under her feet as well. The light shot along the cracks, or designs when Shadow studied them more, along the floor. The light when up the walls and like a story Shadow once heard, the light met in the middle of the ceiling.

_…and then something like a filled tube floated down, the design in the stone had the light from the floor in it. It landed lightly and I gasped. On it was a black gem, no bigger than 3 inches. I got closer and it looked like it was holding something within it that was alive, almost. I did some research and found out that the gem, or stone in this matter, was holding a spirit called the Shadow Raven. It was a very powerful being who had been sealed into by a powerful magician. They say that this magician was not a normal magician nor was he an ordinary man. They say that this magician was part cat and was a girl. Probably no older than 14 and they say that she traveled through time, space, and dimensions…_

His eyes widen when the story his mom had told him when he was little broke through the barrio in his mind. Another memory was attached to the story.

…and if there was ever any danger and you were being chased, break the stone and hide one half and keep the other half with you. The spirit I've told you about will protect you and whoever has the other half so…

Shadow shook his head when the stone cylinder toughed ground. Raven left the spot she had been standing at and ran over to the cylinder. Shadow chuckled and watched for a while as Raven tried to see what was on top of the thing that was about twice as tall as her. Shadow walked over and picked up his baby sister.

"This was what was on top," Shadow said, picking up the gem and showing his sister.

"'one mommy 'old me 'bout," Raven said, placing her hands on the stone. "We break it."

"Yes, we have to break it," Shadow said. _How do we break a gem that is probably no harder than a diamond?_ Shadow shrugged and threw the stone to the ground with all his might. Surprisingly, it shattered into two equal parts, no chips or extra pieces. "That was weird."

"'agic 'one," Raven said, picking up a piece when her brother placed her on the ground. "My 'iece."

"Ok," Shadow said with a light smile. Shadow thought about what he had heard from his mom so long ago and remembered that the spirit was called Shadow Raven. "I wonder…"

"Shadow!" Raven cried, running to her brother's leg and then clinging to it. "'e 'ettin in."

"I have an idea Raven," Shadow said, picking up Raven and sliding her onto his shoulders. "Hang on."

Raven's arms rapped around the top of Shadow's head and Shadow smiled. He held up his hands, his pointer and middle finger together on each hand, and he made a + with his left fingers in front, in front of his chest.

"Shadow Raven Sealing Spell!" Shadow yelled. A large, black, flat target with symbols on each of the rings appeared and stuck itself on the now closed door. Not changing his stance or hands, Shadow smiled. "Shadow Raven Two Person Transportation!"

A dome formed around Shadow and Raven and disappeared just as the seal around the door gave away to the cloaked figure.

**A/N:** There's Chapter 1. Chapter 2 up right about now.


	2. Finding New Friends and an Answer

Magic and Mutants

Chapter 2: Finding New Friends and an Answer

**A/N:** Heere's Chapter 2. Fast I know.

**Disclaim:** Do I even have to tell you?

"Higher," a voice said. "You need to get your kick higher Michael."

"I'm doing the best I can Sensei," another voice said. There was silence and then was a loud thud.

"You ok Michael?" a third voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dante," the second voice said.

Shadow shifted and moaned. He was lying on his back and he pulled himself into a sitting position. He shook his head and looked around the dark room. The door was opened a bit and a little light shown through it. Moaning again, Shadow swung his feet over the edge of the bed he was laying on, his back to the door. Shadow rolled his left shoulder and then his right, guessing that he had landed on his back really hard.

"Glad to see your up and moving," a voice said from behind Shadow's back. Shadow jumped up and spun around. "Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you."

Shadow looked at the shadowy figure before the world began to spin. His legs gave out but he didn't hit the floor. A hand had grabbed his upper right arm and held him up.

"Easy kid," the figure said, "you don't want to land on the floor now."

"Where's Raven?" Shadow asked, trying to make the world stop spinning.

"Who?" the figure asked, sitting Shadow on the bed and then sitting next to him. "Oh, you mean squirt? She's fine. She's playing with some toys that Michael found."

"Who are you?" Shadow asked out of the blue.

"Name's Kyle kid," the figure said, pulling something pointy from his belt and began twirling it.

"My name is Shadow," Shadow said, "and quit calling me kid. I'm 15 not 5."

"Ok, ok," Kyle said, "don't loose your head too soon."

Kyle stood up and left the room, the thing he had pulled out of his belt still spinning in his hand. Shadow sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door very carefully and opened it. Blinded temporarily, the first thins Shadow saw was Raven in the corner playing with an old truck.

"Shadow!" Raven yelled when she saw her brother. She ran over to him and ran into his leg, clinging to it. "You sleep long."

"I guess I did," Shadow said, picking up his little sister. "Having fun?"

Raven nodded her head into Shadow's shoulder and Shadow smiled lightly. Feeling eyes watching him, his gaze left his sister and went to his left. His eyes widened. Standing to his left were 8 teens, guessing by their height, and a man. A girl walked over to Shadow and laid a hand on his arm.

"It's ok," the girl said calmly, her navy blue eyes shining. "Your safe here. No one will hurt you."

Shadow studied the girl. She had dragon like wings that were tucked close to her body, her dragon like tail was whipping around slightly, her beautiful, full black hair was in a braid ending near her mid-back, her navy blue eyes filled with kindness and mystery, her slender, elf like body perfect for running, and she was no taller than 5'6".

Shadow looked at a boy who was similar to the girl yet different. His dragon like wings and tail were just like the girl whose hand was on Shadow's arm except that the boy's tail and wings were white and so was his hair. It was long like the girls but it was hanging lose and it wasn't past his shoulders. He was also no taller then 5'8" and looked like an elf as well with his slender ears and able body.

Shadow's eyes wandered to the two boys with dog ears. One of the pair of ears were brown and the other was black. The boy with black dog ears looked like he had a similar body to the girl and boy he had just looked at but he wasn't sure and the boy with the brown ears looked like a normal boy that was well built for fighting. The brown dog boy was about 5'5" and the black dog boy was about 5'6".

Shadow's eyes landed on two girls that were part cat and one looked part elf, maybe, while the other was built like a normal girl. Their slender bodies were like the dragon like girl and boy but without other proof, Shadow wasn't sure. One girl's ears and tail were orange while the other girl's tail and ears were black. The orange cat girl was 5'3" and the black cat girl was 5'4"

Shadow's gaze moved towards the movement of wings. _Angel wings!_ The wings weren't pure white like Shadow was told they were. One pair of wings, on an elf like boy, was silver that was about 5'7" and the other pair, belonging to an elf like girl who was 5'5", was gray.

The last figure Shadow looked at in the room was a giant rat that had human characteristics. First off, the rat stood 5'2" tall. Second, the rat held himself like a ninja master. Third, the rat's eyes were human eyes that were hazel.

"Come on," the dragon-girl said, leading Shadow to the couch. Raven began to squirm, reminding Shadow she was in his arms and wanted down.

"Sorry Raven," Shadow said, placing his sister on the floor. She squealed and ran over to the girl with the gray angel wings. The winged elf girl knelt and held her arms out and Raven ran straight into the girl's arms. The orange cat girl walked over to Raven and the winged elf girl and began playing with Raven. The black cat girl shrugged and walked over to the brown dog boy and began talking. The dragon boy headed towards the couch and the rat headed there too as the black dog boy joined Raven and her new found friends. Shadow kept looking around and when he was seated, looked at the rat, a burning question in his eyes.

"I am surprised you have managed to stay conscious when you first saw us," the rat said in a human voice. "We've had others who have seen us and have become unconscious in a matter of time."

"I-I've read about people who were part animal, part human or elf in this case," Shadow said, looking at the dragon elf boy.

"May I, Sensei?" the dragon elf girl asked. When the rat nodded the girl smiled and faced Shadow. "Hello. I'm Jewel and you're in the home of the many changed teens. This is Yoshi, one who was part of the group of teens you see here who was affected by the DNA enhancer."

"I thought that was illegal," Shadow said. "I'm Shadow by the way."

"Your sister, Raven, told us that much," Jewel said with a chuckle, "and yes, the DNA enhance is now illegal but they weren't 13 years ago."

"You've been like this for 13 years?" Shadow asked, out of belief.

"Yes and your DNA has the mutation in it but it hasn't been exposed yet nor has it grown," Jewel said with a sigh and her gaze falling to the floor. "You were born into the world with the DNA already in your body. We all were but you haven't changed yet because of the spell that was placed onto you when you were born."

Jewel looked up and into Shadow's eyes, determination in her eyes. Shadow's eyes lightened as he felt the sorrow coming from Jewel's gaze.

"30 years ago, give or take a few months, a spirit was unleashed from it's chamber in a stone," Jewel began, her eyes watering slightly as some memories pass in her eyes and Shadow could see the outline of one memory. "This beast of a spirit created havoc in both the magic and normal world. A single person in a black robe sealed it into a more powerful gem, losing their life in the process. This person, however, didn't leave this world forever before placing a spell over those who were affected by the beast. The gem was given to a girl teen who was about 14 or 15 years old and a chamber was placed under her house. The seal, however, didn't protect wasn't as strong for the next generation of children of the affected people. Your mom was one of the many teens there that were affected by the beast. Amazingly, your mutation has been either held back, gone to your sister, or there's a powerful force inside you that destroyed or held back the mutation. I don't know what happened but I'm glad you weren't exposed to the ooze."

"Ooze?" Shadow asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Jewel said. "The DNA enhancer was some green, glowing ooze. We don't know how we came into contact with it but we all did, at the same time."

"Wow," Shadow said, sitting back.

"There's nothing really amazing about it," the dragon elf boy said.

"Yoshi's never liked being kept away from normal people," Jewel said, her gaze following the dragon elf boy, "he always wishes that he was normal but the gift he had gotten from the contact with the ooze always changes his mind."

"What gift?" Shadow said, watching Yoshi go over to Raven and talk to her.

"He can talk and see to those who have left us, no matter how they left," Jewel said. "He's never been alone for a lone time, even when he's the only one here."

Shadow's eyes hazed up as he thought about being able to talk to his mom and dad again.

"You ok?" Jewel asked, placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Yeah," Shadow said with a sigh. "Just thinking about my mom and dad."

"What happened?" Jewel asked.

"My dad died from a stray bullet on his way home and my mom died from a spell from the one the Magic World calls the Dark Lord," Shadow said, his fist clenching to a fist. "He was looking for the gem with the Shadow Raven in it."

"You know what the beast is called?" Jewel asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Shadow said, "and I have it here."

"Can I see?" Jewel asked, her wings stretching out a bit and her tail thrashing a little more.

"Sorry," Shadow said, his hand going straight for the stone under his shirt, "no."

**A/N:** Chapter 3 up as fast as I can get it. Pretty fast if you ask me.


	3. Four Turtles and a Girl

Magic and Mutants

Chapter 3: Four Turtles and a Girl

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3. Sorry these are so short. I have nothing to say.

**Disclaim:** ...Nothin.

A few days have passed since Raven and I met Jewel, Yoshi, Cara, Dante, Milly, Michael, Venus, Kyle, and Master Katsu. To be honest, life has just gotten weirder but a few things have been explained like where everyone got their names, even Raven and me.

Jewel got her name from having a liking to gem like objects like the ring her dad had been wearing, Yoshi's name came from a very close family friend who had died in a car accident, Cara got her name from her mom's first name's first letter being changed, Dante got his from a child's name book, Milly got her name from Melinda, Michael got his name from a great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Venus got her name from the planet Venus, and Kyle got his from his older brother who had died a few weeks before.

Master Katsu wouldn't tell me where his name came from but I have a guess that one of his parents had been from Japan or China.

My mom named me Shadow from, 1) the Shadow Raven and 2) from how many shadows were in the room at my birth. Raven was also named after the Shadow Raven but not just cause of that. There had been a raven outside the window the day she was born.

"What'cha doing Shadow?" a voice asked me from behind. I jumped and turned around and smiled.

"Just thinking," I said, watching Jewel walk over. "Where's Yoshi? I thought you two never separated."  
"Yeah right," Jewel said with a chuckle. "Yoshi's just been paranoid, that's all."

"Raven's with him then?" I asked, not seeing Raven near Jewel. Raven for the past few days has always been with Jewel, Yoshi, or me.

"Yeah," Jewel said, swinging her feet, "Raven went with him to check out the sewers. She kept bugging him to go."

We both laughed. I smiled knowing how determined Raven can get and how she won't stop begging you until you either do it for her or you allow her to do what ever she wanted. Jewel's hand slipped onto mine and we locked gazed for a while before Cara burst into the room.

"Yoshi has found something," Cara said, trying to catch her running breath.

"What?" Jewel asked. I had a feeling what.

"Did they touch any of the ooze?" I asked running out of the room and down the stairs

"No," Cara called after me.

I slid to a stop in my socks as Yoshi and Raven walked into the warehouse through the door that had stairs leading to the sewers behind it.

"How?" I asked Yoshi as Raven ran to Milly and began talking.

Raven and Yoshi walked down the sewer tunnels, Raven bounding ahead and then falling back to Yoshi before bounding forward again. Yoshi chuckled and kept up with Raven's high spirit. When Raven turned the corner but didn't come back, Yoshi got concerned and ran around the corner. Raven was walking over to some baby turtles with green glowing ooze on them.

"Don't touch them!" Yoshi said before running and picking up Raven. Raven's scared face looked at Yoshi with a what-did-I-do-wrong expression on it. "It's ok Raven, I just don't want you to touch them until I got that green glowing stuff off of them, ok?"

Raven nodded and Yoshi stood her on the ground. Raven walked over to the baby turtles and Yoshi almost told Raven but he stopped himself when he saw that Raven had stopped far enough away from the ooze to not touch it but close enough for a closer look.

"Gween stuff icky?" Raven asked, looking at Yoshi.

"Yes, green stuff is icky," Yoshi said, picking up a spoon that was next to his foot that had probably been washed down by the rain last night but there wasn't enough water to carry it to the main sewer tunnel and Yoshi also got a coffee can. He scooped up the turtles with the spoon and placed the turtles in the can. When he was finished, he stood up. "Let's go home."

"K," Raven said, grabbing Yoshi's hand. They walked along the sewer ways and to the ladder that led to the warehouse.

"So Raven didn't touch any of the ooze then?" I asked, trying to calm my fears.

"Yes," Yoshi said with a slight chuckle, "I'm sure of it."

My eyes wandered to where Raven and Jewel were playing with Milly and Michael and smiled, suppressing the fear that just wouldn't go away. I sighed and stood up. I looked at my watch and was surprised that it was 9 o'clock. I bid Yoshi good night and I walked over to Raven, picking her up.

"Time for bed Raven," I said. As I carried her to our room, I heard a light moan come from the yawning child. With a smile, I walked into the room, tucked Raven in, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

Several hours passed and everyone fell asleep and when the last one's light went out and they could be heard snoring, a head popped up and looked around. Crawling out of bed, Raven quickly went over to Dante's workroom and closed the door. She turned the light on and went over to the tin can that had the baby turtles in it. She reached her hand in to the can and pulled out the still covered turtles.

"Hi," she said, beginning to clean the turtles off. "I'm Waven and you are my new fwiends. I found you in dad pile of gween stuff and Yoshi got you out. I clean you off."

Several minutes passed before Raven placed the turtles in the now ooze free can with her ooze free hands. With a smile, she bid them good night and turned out the lights, going to bed.

**A/N:** Bye. See ya in Chapter 4.


	4. Surprises and Questions

Magic and Mutants

Chapter 4: Surprises and Questions

**A/N:** Chapter 4. Nothing more.

**Disclaim:** Don't even suspect it.

2 years have passed and the baby turtles grew well within that time, becoming mutants themselves because of the ooze. Raven also began to change as well but her change wasn't noticeable, only to me. She had learned to talk better in the first six months and she figured out she could also run to the wall, run up some ways, jump off, do a back flip, and land perfectly on her feet. Even the turtles were that good. Another run through the sewers after finding the turtles and Yoshi and me found a rat whose name was Splinter. We led him to the warehouse, the rat being about a foot to two feet tall on its hind legs. For a rat, it walks pretty well on its hind legs as well as the 4 baby turtles.

"You ok Sha?" Raven asked walking over to me. Only 3 years old and she talks like an 8 year old.

"I'm fine Rave," I said to my little sister. A few months ago we had begun using each other's nickname, as well as everyone else's. "I'm just thinking."

"Bout what?" she asked, jumping onto my bed and landing in a cat like position.

"I don't remember but I will never get that landing right," I said with a chuckle.

We both began to laugh as Jewel and Yoshi walked in. We both turned and Jewel smiled, moving so that the four turtles behind her could walk in.

"We need to find out a way to tell them apart," Jewel said, motioning to the turtles.

"Why not give them different colored bandanas Jay?" I suggested. "That would do it."

"One issue," Yoshi said. "What bandanas?"

"I have some Ish," Raven said, jumping from my bed and landing a double flip in a squat position.

"Show off," I said as Raven bounded out the door passed the sour faced Yoshi. "Don't like your nickname Ish?"

"No," Yoshi said sourly. "My name's Yoshi not Ish."

"Then quit answering to Ish then," Raven said, walking in.

Jewel and several of the turtles chuckled and I smiled. I walked over to my sister who had four different colored bandanas in her arms.

"Pick a color," I said, have taken the bandanas from my sister and holding out the bandanas to the turtles.

"Go on," Jewel said. One turtle nodded and took the blue bandana. Another smiled and took the purple one. One just rolled his eyes but took the red bandana. The last turtle squealed and snatched the orange one out of my hand.

"I know who they are now," Jewel said, helping the turtle who picked the purple bandana put the bandana. "This one's Donatello. Don or Donnie for short."  
"This one's Michelangelo," Yoshi said as he helped the squealing turtle put on the orange bandana. "Mike for short."

"This one's Raphael," Raven said, helping the turtle that was about her height put his red bandana on. "Raph if he's not in trouble."

"And that means that this one is Leonardo," I said, looking at the turtle with now a blue bandana on. "Leo for short."

"Come," Yoshi said, "time for training."

"Ah man," Mike moaned.

"Go train," Jewel said with a chuckle as she gently pushed Mike after Yoshi.

Leo was the first out the door and into the dojo. Raph was right behind him with Donnie and Mike following. Yoshi smiled and walked into the dojo, the four turtles snapping into ready position.

"We begin with katas today," Yoshi said, with a moan for a response. "Michelangelo, if you don't want to do training today, you'll have to run 20 laps."

Mike moaned again.

"You want me to make it 40?"

"No Master Yoshi," Mike said, snapping back into ready position.

"Good," Yoshi said, his attention going back to his whole class. "Now, begin with…"

"What'cha watching them for?" Milly asked, walking over.

"Hu?" I asked, my mind snapping back to reality.

"Why are you watching them?" Milly said, gesturing to the turtles and Yoshi.

"Don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on," Milly said, "we have a new guest."

Milly took my hand and led me to the entrance. Kyle and Michael had weapons out and had a girl cornered. I walked over and they moved out of the way. The girl had a gray sweater on with the hood up over her head, shadowing her face, her blue jeans were long and if she took of her shoes would probably walk on the back of the jeans.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking into the shadow of the hoodie of the girl. She was close to 5'5", close to my height.

"Emerald," the girl said, "Em for short."

"I'm Shadow," I said, extending his hand. Emerald hesitated between shaking my hand or not. She did grasp it and I shook her hand and pulled her from the corner. "There's no reason to be in that corner any more. Kyle and Michael were just being protective."

Kyle nodded at the mention of his name as he replaced his sais on his belt and Michael smiled and waived when his numbchucks were back in his belt when his name was mentioned.

"I'm Milly," Milly said from behind me. "Welcome to our little home. Come on. Take that hood down. There's no one here who isn't weird like the ones you see before you. Trust me."

Emerald nodded and her hands went to the sides of her head. She hesitated for a minute and then pulled her hood down. My jaw dropped. She had the perfect face, her ears were elf like, about 5-6" long, and her emerald green hair was in a braid that ended in-between her shoulder blades. Her eyes were navy blue and sparkled like gems but in their depth, you could see worry and fear as well as pain in them. Emerald took her sweater off to reveal her right arm that had a green snake on it that's head was on the top of her hand and the body twisted up her arm to her shoulder, under her short sleeved, forest green shirt.

"Wow," came out of Michael's mouth and Raph shook his head clear of surprise and went back to his stuck up mood. Milly had walked over to Emerald and took a closer look at the snake, probing it a bit every now and then. My gaze wandered from Emerald's face down to her feet. If her ears were like that, I guess that her body is elf like as well. As if answering my question, Emerald showed her agility by flipping over me without a running start and landing in a squat position with one leg straight out.

"Wow," Michael said again, gaining himself a smack across the back of his head. "Jeez, what was that for?"

"You now what," Kyle snarled. Emerald tried to hold back a laugh but I was quick and got a glimpse of her smile. It was beautiful. It shined like a star and it was soft like a gentle hand. She saw me looking at her and she looked at the floor, her cheeks becoming a light pink. I smiled and sighed at the same time. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel the gaze of Kyle, Michael, and Milly on my back. Running my hand along her hair, I closed my eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. No one here will be mad at you if you're happy. The only ones disappointed would be the little ones if you weren't happy. Trust me."

I could feel Emerald giving into my words and my tough. I felt her smile against my chest and I smiled as well. I heard a giggle from behind and then skin meeting skull. Michael moaned and I heard someone being dragged away as the feeling of Kyle, Michael, and Milly's eyes leave my back. Moving back so I can see her face, I smile at Emerald who looked up into my face at my movement.

"Come," I said, taking her hand, "I'll show you a room you can stay in. Yoshi will be right with you with Master Katsu and Jewel."

Emerald nodded and held tight to my hand. I chuckled when the idea that she was new at being on her own hit me. I had a feeling that her past would spill in a matter of time.

We stopped at the room next to Raven's whose room was in front of mine.

"This room is a little worn out but it should be alright," I said, opening the door. "I couldn't get any new furniture for this room but I did clean it out of all the bugs and dust."

"Thank you," Emerald said shyly.

"No need," I said, leading Emerald in. "We are always willing to welcome anyone in, Em."

Relief filled her eyes and shown brightly on her face when I said her nickname. I smiled again and left her room, closing the door lightly behind me when Yoshi, Jewel, and Master Katsu appeared at the end of the hall. I bowed to Master Katsu and I nodded to Yoshi. With a smile at Jewel, I went back down the stairs and into the kitchen where I find Venus making lunch for my sister and the turtles.

"Hi Sha," Raven said, biting into her sandwich. "Want one?"

"No thanks Rave," I said, rubbing Mike's head as he got peanut butter all over his face. "We have a new friend."

"Really?" Venus asked, cleaning up Mike and cleaning where she had mad the sandwiches. "So that's why Kyle came in here with a disbelief look in his eyes. Is she pretty?"

"Very," I said, knowing that Venus had a knack of guessing correctly before asking. "She reminds me of a girl I knew in school that looked just like her and acted just like her too."

My eyes must have gotten that distance look in them because Raven chocked on her sandwich trying to hold down a giggle. I shook my head as Leo smacked Raven's back to un-choke her.

"Thanks," Raven said, gasping, just as Emerald walked in with Jewel next to her.

"Hey V," Jewel said. "Can you make two more sandwiches to go?"

"Sure," Venus said. "Any specifics?"

"Peanut butter and honey is just fine," Emerald said blushing.

_She is just like that girl in my school,_ I told myself. My eyes studied Emerald for a little longer before I glared at Raven. She smiled at me and returned to her conversation with Leo. I shook my at the thought of the turtles being just as fast as Raven but the thought was still lingering. My eyes went back to Emerald to see that she was studying. When our eyes met, she looked away quickly and began blushing again. I smiled and left the kitchen, heading to my room.

"Hey Sha!" Cara said behind me. I turned to see Cara running down the hall to me and skidding to a halt next to me. "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothin'," I said, my gaze going back in front of me. "How's Dan?"

"He's fine," Cara said. "Just a little restless."

"What happened to your parents?" I asked, aiming not to hit the wrong thing at the wrong time. I was just curios.

"The one you call the Dark Lord had sent his people to my house looking for the Shadow Raven," Cara said. "I was an orphan since birth and I've lived with Dan ever since."

"So you and Dan are somewhat brother and sister?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cara said with a chuckle. "You could say that."

"What about the others?" I asked, looking at Cara.

"I don't know about Jay, Yoshi, Kay, or V," Cara said. "They were here with Master Katsu before I got here with Dan. Mich and Mia Got here at the same time but they didn't know each other. Mia's parents sent her here from LA and Mich ran from home to here from some where in New York."

"New York the state?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Cara said, stopping at her door. "He wouldn't say where in New York though so you'll have to ask him yourself. See ya later."

"See ya," I said and I headed to my room.

**A/N:** Chapter 5 isn't finished yet. Sorry.


	5. Years Later

Magic and Mutants

Chapter 5: Years Later

**A/N:** Bout time I got this up hu? Sorry it took so long. I kept forgetting.

**Disclaim:** If I knew them or even owned them, I wouldn't say. I don't know or ownn them anyways so don't get any ideas.

I yawned. Today was Leo, Don, Mike, Raph, and my 15 birthday today. I threw back my covers and stood on the cold floor of the lair. My bother didn't like the idea of me living in the sewers with Leo, Don, Mike, and Raph but Master Splinter insisted that I should to ensure I continue my ninja training with him. Slipping into a T-shirt and jeans, I walked out of my room and walked over to the kitchen.

Leo was already there eating a bowl of Captain Crunch. I smiled at him as I walked over to the cupboard and got out a bowl, Leo smiled back. I poured Cheerios into the bowl and after I poured my milk, I sat down next to Leo.

"Happy birthday Ray," Leo said, smiling at me.

"Happy birthday to you too," I said, returning his smile. I looked around. "Where are your brothers? I thought that they would already be up and in here eating."

"They are up but they dashed out of the lair before I could ask them where they were going," Leo said, his gaze going to his cereal. "Master Splinter isn't here either."

"They all probably went to the warehouse to talk with my brother," I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't even want to know what they're planning."

"You could say that again," Leo said with a chuckle. We both began laughing but stopped when the sound of wings filled the lair. I stood up and I walked to the main room of the lair, Leo right behind me.

I chuckled. An owl was flying in circles near the roof and when I came into view, it landed on my shoulder, holding out its foot. On it was a roll of paper and I untied it from the owl's leg. The owl flew out of the lair before I could do anything.

"What is it?" Leo asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know," I said, unrolling the paper.

Raven and Leo,

Please come to the warehouse and meet someone who you'll enjoy getting to know.

Shadow

"Why did he use an owl?" Leo asked, reading the note from over my shoulder.

"I don't know," I said, folding the note up and sticking it into my pocket. "Come on."

I led Leo through the sewer tunnels to the one that had the stairway behind the door camouflaged to look and feel like the wall. I typed in the security code Don had created and I opened the door. Leo followed me up the stairs and he walked past me to hold the door open.

"Thanks," I said, walking past him. He nodded and followed me.

"Hey guys," Mike said, walking out of the living room. "Come on. Someone is here to meet you Ray."

"Who?" I asked, jogging over to Mike with Leo behind me.

"I can't tell you," he said, holding the door open.

Inside the living room, everyone was in a chair and an old man was standing in the middle of the room.

"Raven," Shadow said, standing up, "this is Professor Dumbledore. He's the head master of Hograrts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's here to see if you want to go there since you didn't get your letter when you were 11 like I did."

Confusion was probably written all over my face because Shadow's face had fear beginning to show on it. I shook my head and sat down, Leo sitting next to me.

"I have heard many things from your brother about you Ms. Storm," the man in the middle said, facing me. His kind eyes sparkled from within with something soft. I shook my head to clear it and I looked at Shadow. He nodded and my attention went back to the man in the middle. "I was hoping you would come to our school and learn magic."

I looked at Leo and my gaze fell over everyone else. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the man in the middle.

"Your letter was postponed because of some troubles in London," Dumbledore said, his eyes becoming a little tenser. "We will allow your friends to come as well but our school is unsure about…"

I smiled inside when he didn't finish his conversation. I knew he was talking about Leo, Don, Mike, and Raph, as well as my raven wings I had gotten when I reached age 10. Shadow got raven wings as well but instead of being raven black like mine, they were silver.

"I understand that it may be hard for the students to see my friends and I but I also have learned a different type of magic, one that does not need a wand to use," I said, standing. "I will, however, be honored to see the school my brother has learned some of his magic from."

"Come and visit soon," Dumbledore said, smiling and bowing. "Winter Break is in a few weeks and we have a few tests."

"I will come with you now," I said, before I looked at my brother and Master Splinter, "if my brother and Sensei permits it."

Shadow nodded and the turtles looked longingly at Master Splinter. He nodded as well.

"Go get what you need for a few months," Dumbledore said. He faced Shadow and Master Splinter who were standing. "I shall bring her back before Spring Break."

"Keep them till Summer Break," Shadow said with a chuckle. "She won't be missed for that time."

Jewel punched Shadow playfully in the arm as Hannah cooed from her arms. My 29 year old brother smiled at Jewel, his wife.

"Good to see you again Shadow," Dumbledore said, bowing.

"You as well Dumbledore," Shadow said, bowing in return. "You're presents is always welcomed."

"Come on," Leo said, pulling me out of my chair and out of the room. "We have a lot of packing to do."

I laughed and I ran past Leo to my room.

**A/N:** Sorry, no Chapter 6 yet. It's taking a while but I'll get it finished.


	6. Hogwarts and Harry Potter

Magic and Mutants

Chapter 6: Hogwarts and Harry Potter

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time of no update. Couldn't think of a dang thing.

**Disclaim:** Don't own or even know the TMNT or Harry Potter characters. The only ones I own are my own.

I sighed. Dumbledore had dropped us off at the train station and said that we had to take the train. I really was not in the mood to deal with the train. I had argued with my brother about being able to just transport the guys and me near Hogwarts but I lost the battle. I sighed again and this time, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"We'll be there in a while," Leo said when I looked at him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He left and walked back over to the card game he was playing with Don. He was losing and I had a feeling that the game wasn't going to end nice and easy.

"How much longer?" Mike wined from his seat. "I'm bored."

"With that attitude, forever," Raph chuckled. I smiled. A knock on the door made everyone but me jump. I gave a warning glance at Leo before I opened the door.

"Hello dears," a lady pushing a trolley said. "Want anything?"

"5 Burty Bots and 5 chocolate frogs," I said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mike said, "a faster train."

We all laughed and I paid for the food with the wizard money my brother had given me. The trolley left and we dug into the candy.

- - -

"Ray, time to get up."

I shifted and yawned. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Already? I just fell asleep."

"Come on. We just entered the station and the others are already outside."

"Ok," I said standing, yawning again. I followed Leo outside and he led me to where a carriage was. I climbed in after Leo and sat down. Looking out a small window, I watched as a darkened road rolls by. In a matter of minutes, we pulled up to the front gate and we got out. I hurried up the steps and pulled the door open. Leo, Don, Mike, and Raph hurried in and I pulled the door shut behind us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledor said. "I trust the trip was well."

"Yes it was," I said, smiling.

"Dinner has begun but I'm afraid…"

"I can take care of that," I said, "if I can use my magic, Professor."

"For this, of coarse."

I made the sign my brother had done several years ago that he had taught me.

"Shadow Raven Multi Person Transformation Spell."

A black charm circle surrounded Leo and the others on the ground. With a flash, they changed to human.

"Impressive."

"May we get to dinner? I'm starving."

"Of coarse." Professor Dumbledor led the way to the Great Hall and I blushed like mad when he threw open the doors to the Great Hall. Every eye was on the others and me. It was creeping me out. We walked down the main aisle towards the table at the head of the hall but before we took the steps, he turned and smiled. "There are a few seats open at the Gryffendor table. I advise you to take them."

I nodded and I hurried over to the table with the guys and sat down just as Dumbledor began talking.

"Another year almost half way over and we have new guests for the rest," Dumbledor said. I blushed. "A dear friend of mine has asked that we show his sister where he had learned magic. Of coarse, I was happy to, for what he had done years ago for me. Let's have a warm welcome to Raven Storm and her friends, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo Hamato."

A cheer went up and I looked at the plate in front of me as I blushed like mad. The others at the table were greeting Leo and his brothers. When I looked up when I had controlled my blushing, my eyes came into contact with a black haired boy in glass' green eyes and I blushed like crazy and looked back at my plate that, surprisingly, had food on it. I looked around and noticed that the others had dug in like nothing was different about the food. I shrugged and began eating, avoiding as much communication as possible.

- - -

I followed the rest of the table up to the Gryffendor tower. On the way up, Professor Magonical had caught the guys and me and had told up that we were sleeping in Gryffendor tower. I just nodded and trudged after the other Gryffendors. Soon we were at the Fat Lady and in the common room. Sighing, I trudged up the flight of stairs to the girls' room and looked around. My things were all at the foot of a bed and I sat on the bed. I opened my backpack that was lying on my bed. I took out the picture of my brother and me when I had gotten my wings and placed it above my bed on my headboard. I sighed and pulled a book off the pile of books that was also on my bed. On top of the book was a letter.

_Raven,_

_I had asked Dumbledor to get your books for you so that you could follow along in class. You won't be graded for your work but the teachers will come and see that you're getting everything right. I even had him pick up my old wand for you to 'use'. Soon you'll just have to think the spells and not use the hand sign like me._

_Shadow_

I smiled and opened the book. I began flipping through the pages and smiled as I noticed that some of the stuff in it I've read about in my brother's old school books. I placed the book under my bed with the other books and I picked up the box that had my brother's old wand in it and I opened it. I gasped. It was polished wood and I ran my hand over it. A surge of magic went through my hand and I smiled. It was defiantly my brother's wand.

A group of girls came walking in, chattering like there was no tomorrow. One of them was a red head who caught my gaze and I held it as long as she did. Soon, she turned to the other girls, said something, and then came over to me.

"Are you Raven?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, not really interested with any more hellos.

"Harry wants to see you down stairs in the common room," she said, smiling lightly.

"Ok," I said.

I stood and walked over to the door, red head following. I open the door and head down the stairs. At the bottom, I notice that Leo, Don, Mike, and Raph are here too. Leo looked at me as I walked over and then back at the boy I had seen earlier at our arrival.

"Thanks Hermione," the boy said to the red head and the red head nodded. There was a red head boy but other than him, there was no one else in the common room. I met his gaze for the second time that night and it looked like he expected something. I blinked and said nothing as I held his gaze in a loop of power. Something about the power he held was familiar but I couldn't place what. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."

"That's why I thought I knew you. My brother said that he had taken me over to your house years ago, before Voldemort killed your parents. He has several pictures of you and your parents." Everyone just gawked at me. And I couldn't help but laugh. That made me seem, probably, even crazier. "Sorry, but you all look so funny."

And sure enough, when they looked at each other, we were all laughing. Even Raph. Through the laughter, I met Harry's gaze and smiled. I knew that he was glad that I didn't know him for having rid Voldemort his powers.


End file.
